


Whatever He Wants

by wyvern



Series: Pornalot 2018 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Bondage, Dom/sub, Emotional Manipulation, Jealousy, M/M, Master/Slave, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvern/pseuds/wyvern
Summary: Arthur believed Merlin was satisfied with him, but then why is he bringing in that boy?





	Whatever He Wants

**Author's Note:**

> **Additional warning:** I'm warning for non-con because of the sexual slavery aspect of this fic. It's also possible to interpret Merlin as a dark character in this.
> 
> Written for [Pornalot 2018 Challenge 3: Kink link.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451018) The kink link I chose was sex toys - slavery - pixie.
> 
> "Merlin" and its characters belong to BBC, Shine, history, and whatever else. It's not me, I'm just playing with them.

***

It’s unusual for people who is born free to become slaves, but it does occasionally happen. For example, Arthur’s dad had lost everything—his company, his assets, his status—and instead of trying to pay his debts back, he had just… disappeared and left Arthur to deal with it all. At 18, what else could Arthur have done but let himself be bought to pay off the debts? He hadn’t had a choice.

Merlin has owned him for the last seven years. He’s very rich and his house isn’t a house as much as it’s an actual mansion. Since the building and surrounding grounds are so large, Merlin employs a staff of about ten people to keep everything in tip-top shape. In the beginning, Arthur had thought that one of them could help him escape, but he had soon realised Merlin isn’t stupid. He keeps his staff so well-paid that they stay loyal to him.

Nowadays, Arthur has stopped trying to think of clever ways to escape. It’s just as well, because where would he go? If Merlin wanted to find him, he’d get in touch with one of his governmental contacts and Arthur would be back here within a couple of days, at most. And rumour has it that there are slave owners that are much worse than Merlin anyway.

Today, Arthur is let in with a firm “Enter” when he cautiously knocks on Merlin’s bedroom door. The leather cuffs around his wrists are making his skin itch a bit, but he must wear them and the leather collar at all times. He takes a few steps into the room before stopping. An unexpected draft hits his naked body and he he shivers.

“Come,” Merlin says.

Arthur quickly makes his way across the room to him. 

“Turn around, spread your legs and lean over.”

The position makes Arthur’s naked bum exposed and he shivers with anticipation when Merlin caresses it. His hole is already wet with lube and he hopes Merlin will pull out his gorgeous, long cock and fuck him.

But instead, Merlin gets something from the toy drawer next to his bed. He teases Arthur’s hole a little with his finger before slowly inserting a big, curved butt plug. At first, Arthur only feels full, but then Merlin twists it and suddenly it rubs against Arthur’s sensitive spot and makes him moan.

The involuntary sound makes Merlin chuckle.

“Oh my, what a whore you are,” he says and pats Arthur’s bum before locking the toy in place with a tight leather belt.

At the front the leather straps wrap around Arthur’s half-hard cock, and Arthur is excited about what’s going to happen. They make their way into the big playroom downstairs and Merlin cuffs Arthur’s wrists together behind his back and order him to kneel by the wall.

“Watch the door,” he says, and leaves.

Confused, Arthur watches the door but nothing happens for a good half hour. His arms are getting tired and his knees are starting to hurt when the door opens and Merlin walks back in.

Behind him follows a smaller male figure that’s naked and on a leash. He’s clearly a slave, but Arthur can’t understand what he’s doing here. _He’s_ Merlin’s slave, and there’s no need for another. Arthur takes care of all of Merlin’s needs.

“Isn’t he pretty, Arthur?” Merlin says and gently strokes the boy’s cheek, “He’s almost like a pixie, a little bit magic.”

Arthur’s chest constricts and there’s something unspeakable bubbling up inside of him. With difficulty, he suppresses it but keeps watching them closely.

The male is young but he must be over 18 because Arthur knows that Merlin despises people who trade in underage slaves. The boy’s got black, unruly hair, is thin and not very muscly, much unlike Arthur who has wide shoulders and strong arms.

Merlin gags the boy and straps him to a whipping bench. Taking his time, he opens him up and caresses his body to make him relax. Arthur watches with rapt attention and manages to keep his feelings mostly under control. It’s not until Merlin takes his cock out that he reacts.

“No!” he says and stumbles a little as he rises from his position on the floor.

Merlin can’t want that… that little twink! Arthur wants to hit the boy, to obliterate him, to beat his little head into...

“Stop.”

The voice is hard, determined. Arthur stills, reluctantly. Breathing hard, he waits for Merlin to reach him.

“I thought I’d trained you well enough to obey me?”

Ashamed, Arthur looks down.

“I guess not. You’ll watch me take him, but I see I need to restrain you further so you won’t do anything stupid.”

Arthur’s heart beats like mad when Merlin fastens his cuffs to strong chains on the wall. Now he’s forced to stand there like a human Y and can’t move. He will have to watch. 

“Please…” Arthur whispers, but with a small pat on his cheek, Merlin returns to the boy. 

With care, Merlin pushes his gorgeous cock into him and sets a leisurely pace as he fucks him. Arthur’s heart aches more and more for every slow thrust and he desperately wishes he wasn’t tied up so he could walk away. Still, he can't help himself and keeps watching.

“Please, master.”

He knows he’s not allowed to talk, but this time Merlin doesn’t seem to mind. The boy grunts and whines when Merlin pushes in harder and harder, faster and faster.

“Please. Please.” Arthur tugs hard at the chains, but they don’t give. “Please!”

Merlin’s face is blushing with exertion and arousal and Arthur has seen that beautiful face in similar situations many times, but he’s never felt as miserable as this. 

Suddenly, Merlin locks eyes with him and it feels like forever as he thrusts into the boy’s hole a few more times and comes with a low, drawn-out groan that breaks Arthur’s heart.

  
***  
THE END  
***


End file.
